Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by an ability to recover the originally provided data. Such recovery often involves detection of a sync-mark that indicates a location and timing of user data to be recovered. In some cases, the sync mark cannot be properly recovered resulting in data losses.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.